We're All That's Left
by Levi95
Summary: Rated T for swearing and violence. A Oneshot project. The day Whi-two dreads has finally arrived with Hugh of all people learning of her identity as an ex-Plasma member and confronts her in the only manner he knows; violence. That is till' someone else on the run steps in. OC is mine, and Pokemon itself belongs to Nintendo.


Whi-two doubles over as the fist smashes into her abdomen. A teenage boy towering over her.

Pain wracked her nerves and she tries desperately not to hurl, with a hand over her belly she pleads for leniency. "P-please, Hugh I'm so-sorry I-"

"Sorry?" He took a step forward with his fist raised in the air. "You're sorry!?" He screams at her and Whi-two winces between the roiling pain from that punch and his tone of voice. "You played us all from the very beginning weren't you?" Whi-two shakes her head and begins to cry. No, no that's not true at first all she wanted was for her Lord to return and set Team Plasma right once again, but now all she wants to get away from her past, to live out the rest of her life in relative peace. Hugh, Bianca and even that _playboy_ were her friends now and having to listen to Hugh's verbal bombardment tore her weak heart apart.

"You abused my trust, hell, our trust! You took my sister's Pokemon from her and for what, some stupid idea of Pokemon justice? where is the justice in taking away what people cherish and love most and storing it in little cages!?" Before Whi-two could answer that he throws another punch and the ex-Plasmid takes it in the face. She falls once more with a cry and rubs her cheek. Hugh attempts to grab her collar but rough hands spin his shoulder around and a calloused fist slams into his nose.

Whi-two gasps as her rescuer pins Hugh down with a knee to the chest and lands blow after blow into his face. It was clear Hugh was losing, the evidence being the boy's face was soaked in his own blood and his attacker was well built as compared to Hugh's slim form.

"S-stop it! You'll kill him!" Whi-two weakly coughs, unwilling to see her friend pulped by a stranger. He lowers his fist yet keeps a firm grip on Hugh's collar and turns his head to face her. She gasps. "Y-you!" Anger welts into her being once more. She knew that face, they've met before back when his ilk terrorized the entire region of Kanto and were establishing a foothold in Unova. The man before her was the epitome of what Team Plasma was fighting against. Of all the people to save her, it just had to be none other than Hector Seville, ex-Rocket grunt and a fearsome one to boot. His face was turned into a scowl and his eyes, were cold and the way he looks at Hugh was one of absolute disgust.

"Why? This cocksucker hit you." His voice was baritone, puberty having done away with his impish voice. She frowns at his vulgar taste in describing her friend.

"Please, just let him go. I knew someday that this day would come I-" Hugh suddenly attempts to land a punch, Hector blocks by redirecting the blow with his other arm and kicks him in the head with his boot, the impact causing the boy to wail in pain. The ex-rocket prepares to stomp on the boy's guts for good measure.

"No, no please don't!" She begs, and thankfully he stops. "Why the fuck do you defend him?"

"He's my friend and I...I deserve it," Hector sighs. "Of all the plasmids out there, you're the weirdest and most delusional did you know that?"

"What are you doing here?" Ignoring his statement. The man lights a cigarette before answering. "I was in the neighborhood, by the way I heard about what happened to Team Plasma. What happened to that freak?" By freak he meant Lord N and his ability to speak with Pokemon. That set her off even in her weakened state.

"Lord N is no freak! He's a passionate human being and-"

"Fuck my life, that man's insane with his Pokemon liberation schemes," He chuckles and takes another drag.

"It is a noble cause! Don't you dare disrespect my King when I'm around and you're no better! Power hungry crooks like you are the reason why we fight this crusade to liberate Pokemon!"

"Pfft, whatever. We're a practical bunch, our ideals are different but at least we get to enjoy the fruits of our labor. Cash, women, power, respect. What have you accomplished?"

She fell silent, letting tears fall to the ground. Its true, as twisted and rotten Team Rocket was they struck fear into the hearts of every region and held several influences over the Kantonese League with a few gym leaders from that region Team Rocket members themselves. That was, until Champion Red of the Dex holders took down Team Rocket entirely some 2 years ago.

"...Why are you helping me?" Her voice grew still and silent. The ex-Rocket flicks some excess off his cigarette before answering. "Because grunts look out for each other." His words caught her off guard. Seeing her confusion, he continued. "Our time's ended. Whatever semblance of power and influence we had is gone. The least we can do is help each other get by, even though," he pauses. "We fought for different sides,"

"Thank you, for saving me." She disapproves of his excess show of violence towards her friend, but was thankful he'd saved her from a good bashing. "No problem, I just despise people who hit on the defenseless, fucking pathetic shit," He looks at Hugh once more, the boy was glaring at him in return, gritting his teeth and unable to fight back.

"You should leave this place, you friend doesn't seem to consider you a friend anymore and now that he's aware of your identity all the better you run before the cops haul you in to the slammer,"

Whi-two spares a glance at Hugh's burning glare before looking back at the ex-Rocket's scowling features. "Thanks for the tip but I-I'm staying." She looks at Hugh once more who now had a surprised look on his face. Even Hector seems to be surprised. "I wish to atone for my past deeds. And I've made some friends here, people I could rely on. I-I hope someday they'll be able to forgive me for what I've done," Hugh looks away in shame, feeling extremely guilty of harming someone he considered a friend. Inside, he curses at his anger.

Hector whistles in amazement. "You've got guts kid, not many grunts wanna stick around after having their cover blown or be willing to turn themselves in, still, you're delusional and I can't cure stupid,"

Whi-two and Hugh frowns at this. "Seeya," He gets off of Hugh and struts off, hand in pocket and merrily puffing away his cigarette. Whi-two stares at his retreating form before gingerly helping her friend back on his feet.

As the two begin to slowly reconcile, neither were aware of Lack-two spying on them from the distance. So Whi-two's the Plamid he's been looking for. That ex-Rocket guy just made his job easier. HQ's gonna wanna know _THE_ Hector Seville's in Unova as well. He begins keying into his Xtransciever with a grin on his face, to kill two birds with one stone. His superiors will be pleased.


End file.
